Caleb McCaffery
|modspecial = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=BeardMuttonChops |height =1.00 |factions =DontTazeMeBroFaction vFreesideDialogueFaction VFSCalebMcCafferyFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=DefaultCombatRangedstyle |GECK race =Caucasian |tag skills =Guns Speech |derived =DT: 6 |level =16 |actor =Alex Mendoza |dialogue =VFSCalebMcCaffery.txt |edid =VFSCalebMcCaffery |baseid = |refid = |footer = Caleb without his hat }} Caleb McCaffery is a bounty hunter living near New Vegas in 2281. Background McCaffery formerly worked at the Atomic Wrangler for the Garrets and is implied to have been their debt collector prior to their hiring of the Courier; the fact that they had to hire the Courier in the first place suggests he did a poor job. He quit himself, but before quitting Caleb stole a large sum of caps, leading the Garrets to send the Courier to deal with him.The Courier: " I collected all of the debts." Francine Garret: "That son of a bitch, McCaffery, stole a ton of caps and ran off to Vegas. I guess the fact that we farmed out his usual work to you pissed him off. No one steals from the Garret Twins! If you can kill that bastard and bring back as much as you can, you'll be paid very well." (VFSFrancineGarret.txt) Personality Caleb is incredibly arrogant and condescending, deriding the Courier as beneath his notice.The Courier: "So you're a bounty hunter?" Caleb McCaffery: " " (VFSCalebMcCaffery.txt) This is apparently how he treats nearly everyone, as he's made a reputation as being a pig.The Courier: "Interested in working for the Garrets?" Beatrix Russell: "They already have that pig McCaffery working for them. Do they need another guard?" (VFSBeatrixRussell.txt) McCaffery always refers to the Courier as a kid (despite their actual age) showing just how little he cares about them. When he gets called out on this, he makes a veiled threat and essentially accuses the Courier of being rude themselves.The Courier: "I'm not a kid, old man." Caleb McCaffery: " " (VFSCalebMcCaffery.txt) Caleb also only got into bounty hunting because of his love of the fight (and possibly of killing), which speaks to kind of person he really is, and a Speech check is required to deal with him in any way other than violently.The Courier: " " Caleb McCaffery: "SUCCEEDED " (VFSCalebMcCaffery.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Debt Collector: Caleb is a target in the quest Debt Collector. The Courier is asked to kill him, since he fled to the Strip. He is standing just outside of Gomorrah. Alternatively, if the Courier's Speech skill is high enough, they can let him walk free by just taking his hat and a few bottle caps so that the Garrett twins think that he's dead. Effects of the player's actions * If the player character kills Caesar, Caleb will say "All hail the slayer of Caesar!" Inventory Notes * The Courier can ask him for tips on bounty hunting, if talked to before the Debt Collector quest. He will give the advice "Be quiet, be quick, and don't get dead." If they ask him for advice again, he tells them that he isn't a "career counselor." * When attacking him, no one on the Strip will turn hostile. * Sometimes he will equip a cattleman cowboy hat instead of the normal hat that looks like the old cowboy hat. It will replace the normal hat required in the quest Debt Collector. Appearances Caleb McCaffery appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If you request Caleb's hat and then kill him without equipping the hat it will become permanently embedded in your inventory unable to remove as it is a quest item and cannot be given to the Garrets because they are quite happy he's dead. This presents no issues as quest items carry no weight. * If you kill him in the Atomic Wrangler, his body can be found in the Strip. * His body might remain in the Strip indefinitely when killed. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Atomic Wrangler characters de:Caleb McCaffery es:Caleb McCaffery ru:Калеб Маккаффери uk:Калеб Маккаффері